


Lessons

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: This was written in 2005 as a gift-fic for Fluterbev's birthday.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 13





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2005 as a gift-fic for Fluterbev's birthday.

Blair entered the bullpen and made his way toward Jim’s desk. He greeted everyone in sight, but didn’t utter a sound.

Jim smiled and leaned back in his chair, ready to enjoy the show.

The kid was working the room, drawing everyone’s attention to him; offering each person a special greeting.

Quick waves, raised eyebrows, a wide range of smiles varying from tiny smirks to full-wattage grins, teasing looks, accusing grimaces, a hop, a skip, that little knee-bending half step that no one in the world but Blair could achieve, arms waving, fingers pointing…bemused, amused, feigned alarm, cheeky smugness.

Blair Sandburg was easily the most verbose person Jim had ever met, but the kid’s non-stop chatter was nothing compared to his body language repertoire.

Jim crossed his arms, and bit the inside corner of his mouth, suppressing a chuckle.

The lesson today was control. The command had been simple.

Blair was not to say a word to anyone while in the bullpen today, unless given tacit permission by Jim to do so.

By the time Blair reached Jim’s desk, he was walking backwards, staving off a barrage of questions and inquiring looks by waving his arms, arching his eyebrows, jerking his head not quite imperceptibly toward Jim, and making exaggerated slashing motions across his throat. He executed a dazzling pirouette, placed both hands palm down on the edge of Jim’s desk, leaned in toward his lover, puckered his lips into a pouty smile, and waggled his eyebrows.

Jim’s eyes crinkled in amused tolerance as he re-adjusted his seat, ready to get back to work.

“Hey Chief,” he greeted warmly. He fisted his left hand, thumb out, and jerked it brusquely toward the empty desk next to his own. “Get to work.”

Blair’s face lit up and twisted itself into a portrait of undying affection for Jim before he stuck his tongue out and scooted quickly to the desk.

Blair fidgeted for several moments, and cleared his throat several times. He dug through the pockets of his jacket, retrieved his glasses and put them on, adjusting them by sliding them up and down his nose with a twitchy forefinger. He wiggled his head back and forth as if working kinks from his neck, and re-secured his ponytail. Then he laced his fingers and stretched his arms back and forth across the desktop several times in a show of preparing to settle in to work.

Jim cleared *his* throat and Blair froze in mid-goad.

His guide’s mouth was half open and Jim could see the bluish-purple underside of Blair’s tongue as it stilled against the roof of his mouth.

Blair turned his head ever so slightly, and he glanced at Jim out of the corner of his eyes, peering over the top of his glasses, which had come to rest half way down his nose.

Jim’s eyes narrowed to slits, and he gave Blair one of his measured ‘don’t push your luck’ looks. His jaw muscle twitched once, but the tip of his tongue caressing the inside of his cheek was the giveaway.

Blair relaxed, clamped his teeth together and contorted his features into his unique Blair-look of repentant non-repentance, topped off by a ‘what did you expect’ shrug.

The two men settled in to work and the next two hours passed quickly.

When six o’clock rolled around, Jim indicated it was time to pack it up and head home.

Jim could tell by Blair’s posture that the afternoon of imposed silence had been a real challenge for the youngster.

Jim loved the sound of Blair’s voice, its soothing resonance, lyric timbre, and granite resolve. He reveled in the way Blair babbled coaxingly and moaned Jim’s name as they made love. He couldn’t get enough of that voice. So it had been as much a surprise to Jim, as it had been to Blair, when Jim expressed the need he had to control that voice, the lesson he wished to impart to Blair about allowing Jim that control.

Blair had listened, and analyzed it with his knowledge is power voice, and in true Sandburg fashion, was willing to give his lover what he needed, with no hesitation.

Jim chuckled and shook his head as he remembered the conversation.

Then he looked up and saw Blair coming toward him, and his heart skipped a beat.

The little shit was going to say something. On purpose, no slip of the tongue, no unthinking response to a last minute question. He was advancing on Jim with a look clearly stating he was going to challenge control.

The bullpen spun out into blurred distortion as movement around them continued, but he and Blair slowed to heartbeats and beads of sweat.

Blair’s steps were unhurried as he closed the distance between them. He reached Jim’s side and placed one hand on the corner of the desk and the other on the back of Jim’s chair. He bent toward Jim in slow motion, stop-action, until his lips were next to Jim’s ear.

Jim’s hands fisted into balls and he tapped them urgently on his thighs as Blair’s warm breath trickled across his jaw line and down his neck. One hand flattened out, palm splayed across the solid muscle of his right thigh and he rubbed it nervously over soft denim fabric, creating warm friction.

Control. It was about control, and he wondered and then *knew* what Blair was up to.

If Blair spoke, if so much as one syllable was whispered, Jim wasn’t sure he’d be able to control *his* urge to yank Blair down and over his lap. The reward for Blair’s compliance would be a spanking. But the punishment for non-compliance would be a spanking.

Blair was leaning against Jim now, his chest touching Jim’s upper arm. Blair’s crotch was elbow level with Jim and his soft cock twitched against indented muscle. Jim’s cock hardened in response and he closed his eyes, pursed his lips, and waited.

Blair’s tongue flicked into Jim’s ear and swirled around, barely touching each bump and ridge. A humming vibration, emanating from deep inside Blair, traveled up through the kid’s throat and turned into a soft groan as it fondled his vocal chords, and Jim could feel, he could sense, Blair’s control over not giving in to vocalization.

Jim felt a quick nip and tug on his earlobe, rough teeth edges skimming his flesh, and then a soft kiss. Once last warm puff of spices and sprouts overlaid by mint breath and then Blair was standing upright, an arm’s length away from Jim, smiling devilishly.

It had all transpired in a moment, a flash of movement. One person leaning over to whisper in another’s ear, the scene repeated over and over in the bullpen as detectives shared private information, secretaries conveyed messages, uniformed officers delivered orders along with a folder plunked on a desk.

Blair waved a goodbye and power walked across the bullpen. The split-second Blair hit the hall, the voice Jim loved so well was echoing off the walls.

A long drawn out breath slithered out of Jim’s throat and the detective scrubbed at his eyes and ran both hands over his face. He gritted his teeth and wormed about in his chair, trying to deflate his hard-on. His now sweaty right palm was once again swiping across his thigh. Jim cracked a smile, as he envisioned that same right palm caressing and swatting Blair’s ass.

Jim gave his guide a ten-minute head start before taking off after him.

~*~*~*~

Soft music was playing as Jim entered the loft. The blinds were lowered, and the apartment was semi-dark with the soft glow of flickering candles. Jim pinpointed Blair’s heartbeat thumping soothingly from above. The smell of freshly showered Blair wafted downward enticingly. Jim called an ‘I love you’ hello before detouring to the bathroom for his own shower.

Blair bellowed a lusty ‘hurry up and get your ass up here’ in response, accompanied by an energetic whoop. Jim laughed heartily at his love’s non-too subtle jibe that he was no longer under the no talking edict.

When Jim got to the top of the steps, a towel wrapped around his waist, Blair was waiting for him. The younger man was wearing a pair of blue sweatpants, slung low on his hips. Jim smiled and sucked in an appreciative breath. He loved Blair semi-clad, especially if spanking was on the horizon. Lowering Blair’s pants, exposing those adorable cheeks little by little, was part of the turn-on for Jim.

“Hey, Jim,” Blair whispered as he wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist. He kissed Jim, long and passionately, teasing with his tongue. Jim kissed back with equal enthusiasm, sucking Blair’s tongue into his mouth and exploring the inside of his lover’s mouth as if it were new, never before tasted territory.

When the kiss ended, Blair nestled his head against Jim’s chest and nudged his groin against Jim’s.

Jim’s cock filled and hardened, jutting against the towel.

Blair’s hands moved to Jim’s waist and he quickly undid the knot holding the towel in place. The towel slid to the floor and Jim’s erection pressed impatiently into Blair’s navel.

With his hands firmly planted on Jim’s hips, Blair looked up at Jim. Unbridled desire shone in his clear blue eyes.

“Let me take care of that for you, Jim?” Blair breathed in anticipation.

Jim kissed Blair’s forehead and ran his hands through Blair’s curls, settling his fingertips in a tight grasp at the base of Blair’s neck. He closed his eyes and placed his cheek against Blair’s face, pressing into his nose as he nodded in encouragement.

Blair kissed Jim’s chest, and bit at one of the nipples before slowly sliding his face down the expanse of Jim’s torso. Jim nudged the back of Blair’s head with his hand, helping to guide him downward with gentle pressure and soft moans.

Blair dipped his tongue into Jim’s navel and licked his way along the treasure trail of fine hair until he reached the soft tight curls above Jim’s cock. Blair snuffled with his nose as he teased at the base of the shaft with his lips and tongue. He gagged a little and turned his head, spitting out a few tiny hairs.

“Sorry about that,” Blair said as he picked at his lips.

Jim chuckled. “’S okay,” he mumbled. He hugged Blair’s head to his abdomen and rocked gently.

Blair gave his lips a final swipe, ridding them of the last of the hair, and then returned to his quest. He touched his lips gently to Jim’s cock and began a slow slide along its length. When he reached the head, he pulled it into his mouth with a deep slurp and immediately teased at the tiny slit.

Jim gasped and jerked involuntarily at the sudden nerve-tingling sensation.

Blair gagged again, and slapped Jim’s ass with one hand.

“Don’t do that,” he laughed out in stern command around a mouthful of cock.

“Sorry,” Jim apologized as he kneaded Blair’s neck.

Blair re-tightened his hold on Jim’s hips and decided to forego any more attempts at added stimulation and just get down to business. He sucked Jim’s length into his mouth and adjusted his breathing, then set up a steady rhythm of sliding the hard cock in and out.

The moist warmth of Blair’s mouth coupled with the puffs of soft breath against his crotch had Jim moaning and thrusting, meeting Blair’s pace. Blair dug his fingertips into Jim’s butt, clawing and scraping the sweaty flesh. His fingers sought out the cleft between the cheeks and they dipped in and out seeking Jim’s hole, pushing and probing until one persistent digit finally entered.

Jim’s orgasm ripped through him, and he thrust his cock into Blair’s mouth as he came. Blair’s mouth gripped his prize and he sucked huskily until Jim was spent.

Blair's hands started stroking Jim’s butt, and fondling Jim’s balls as he continued to suck on the slowly diminishing erection. The flaccid cock finally slipped out, leaving both men panting heavily, hugging and kissing any exposed flesh they could find.

Jim helped Blair to his feet and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When he let go, he tucked Blair’s head under his chin, and held his love tightly.

“Thank you,” Jim sighed happily.

“Mmmmmm,” Blair responded lazily.

They rocked and hugged for a few moments and then Jim took hold of Blair by the upper arm and led him to the bed. He sat and pulled Blair unceremoniously down and over his lap. He swatted Blair’s butt once, hard and deliberate, and then rested his hand on the stinging warmth.

“Ouch!” Blair yipped indignantly.

“That was for that little stunt in the bullpen,” Jim explained as he swatted Blair again, just as hard.

“But I didn’t say anything!” Blair protested.

“I know,” Jim purred. “But it was uncalled for all the same. You did really well up until then,” he added as he caressed Blair’s bottom. “Next time, stick to the program, got it?” Jim asked as he swatted Blair’s ass again.

“Next time?” Blair squeaked with a hint of apprehension.

Jim laughed and began to stroke Blair’s ass soothingly. He moved his hand slowly, tracing circles across Blair’s lower back and both cheeks. He started running his fingertips up and down along the center seam of Blair’s sweats, moving further downward with each successive pass. Jim’s hand was soon fondling Blair’s cock and balls through the soft fabric and Blair began wiggling impatiently, angling his torso to increase the touch.

Blair started babbling dirty love-talk, encouraging Jim to move things along.

With his own cock responding with renewed interest, Jim allowed himself to be persuaded and his right hand soon slid under the waistline of the sweatpants, stroking the warm flesh underneath. Jim wrapped his left arm around Blair’s torso and pulled him in, pinning his guide in place securely against his midsection.

As Blair’s cock hardened, he began humping Jim’s lap.

Jim hooked his right thumb over the top of the waistband and slowly tugged Blair’s pants down. He took his time, slapping Blair’s butt whenever he wriggled impatiently. As he exposed the cheeks little by little, Jim would lean over and place feather light kisses to the tender skin, raising gooseflesh. He lowered the sweatpants until they were just below Blair’s cheeks, and then he stopped.

Blair stilled and held his breath, waiting.

Jim stroked Blair’s bottom gently, caressing it. He cupped Blair’s sac, rolling it in the palm of his hand and then he groped for Blair’s cock and squeezed it softly, with sentinel-controlled firmness.

“You were so good today,” Jim whispered. “In control of that beautiful voice of yours. I can’t tell you what that did to me,” he hissed through gritted teeth as he began spanking Blair’s butt.

Blair squirmed and bucked, inviting more swats. The searing fiery slaps traveled straight to his cock, and he writhed and moaned appreciatively in response the exquisite pleasure the heat on his backside was producing.

Jim’s hand alternated between slaps and strokes, caresses and hard spanks.

Soon, the intensity was too much, and Blair cried out.

“Please Jim!” Blair panted heavily. “Please, please, please,” he babbled.

Jim delivered six more hard slaps and then quickly flipped Blair off his lap and onto the bed, placing Blair on his stomach with a pillow under his hips. He reached over to the nightstand and snagged the lube and a condom. He eased Blair’s legs apart, ensuring that his love was comfortably situated and prepared Blair with two slicked fingers. He then hastily rolled the rubber onto his cock. He eased forward and pushed into Blair, ignoring the younger man’s pleas to hurry.

Jim slid in and out slowly, savoring the tightness of Blair’s ass. He ran his hands over Blair’s butt as he thrust, relishing the red-hot feel of the flesh under his fingertips. When the tip of his cock banged up against Blair’s prostate, Jim reached under Blair’s hips and caressed his cock at the same moment.

Blair came with a shuddering cry, bucking wildly against Jim’s grasp, trying to prolong the sensation.

Jim continued to thrust, insistent but gently, until he reached his own orgasm a few moments later. He held on to Blair’s hips as he came, kneading and caressing, rocking until his cock slid free.

Jim eased down onto his side next to Blair, and pulled his lover with him. He spooned up behind Blair, molding them into a sated heap. He kissed Blair’s neck and shoulders, and smiled when Blair sighed contentedly.

“Mmmmmm,” Blair said for the second time that night and Jim chuckled.

Blair turned just enough so he could look into Jim’s eyes.

“I love you, man,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

Jim’s eyes crinkled and he kissed the tip of Blair’s nose.

“You are the politest lover I’ve ever had,” Jim said.

Blair’s eyes widened before he furrowed his brow quizzically. He poked Jim in the ribs with an elbow.

“Don’t you remember, Jim?” Blair asked sincerely with a glint in his eye. “Politeness was lesson eight,” he whined contritely as he rubbed his butt. “I had a little difficulty with that one, Mister Control-Freak,” he groused with a snort.

Jim’s laugh vibrated against Blair’s back as he patted Blair’s bottom.

“Oh, I remember, all right,” Jim replied huskily as he snuggled closer to Blair with a grin on his face. “I *loved* lesson number eight.”


End file.
